Cambio de imagen
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Frida decide cambiar de imagen a una mas "femenina" para gustarle a manny, aunque el solo quiera que esté de vuelta su mejor amiga, django aparece y complica más las cosas MxF Oneshot :) mi primer fic de El tigre


Hooooooola! bueno seré directa, es mi primer fanfic del tigre así que no sean demasiado duros conmigo, este fic está basado en la mini historia en inglés que no es mía :pp aclaro "Mouthwash" de Bloodyravenheart13 la historia toma lugar después del ultimo capítulo de la serie

ya, basta de habladurías, aqui está :D

"Cambio de imagen"

Granpapi estaba caminando dentro de casa, cuando escuchó un raro sonido que venía del baño

Al llegar a la puerta puede observar a manny, su nieto con un cepillo de dientes y una barra de jabón, frotando su lengua sin parar y quejándose por el mal sabor que este le provocaba

- Manny, que estás haciendo?- Le pregunta a su nieto

- Tratando de quitar el sabor de la lengua de frida de mi boca iugh - el moreno tenía toda la boca llena de espuma producida por la barra de jabon a lo que granpapi solo puedo responder con una risa un poco escandalosa - vamos, de que te ries? ¬¬ - pregunto un tanto molesto

- jajajajajaja, no puedo creer que hagas tanto maroma y teatro por un beso, es algo que te va a pasar quieras o no cuando crezcas - respondió divertido granpapi

- Pues... - dejó el cepillo a un lado y escupió la espuma en el lavatorio - No lo esperaba de frida, podría esperarlo hasta de la loca de zoe aves... pero no de ella, quiero decir.. le gusto? - Dijo arqueando una ceja

- No sé, eso es algo que te toca a ti averiguar- suena el timbre del horno - Ohh, me tengo que ir parece que el pastel ya está listo - dijo saliendo granpapi del baño -

_**En otro lugar de ciudad milagro...**_

en un abandonado cementerio (aka la guarida de sartana)

- Damela - Ordenó un esqueleto

- Eso significa que usted es el nuevo lider? - Dijo un esqueleto subdito

- Así es, y que todos en este cementerio se enteren que la destrucción de mi abuela sartana no fue en vano, porque aquí el nuevo lider se llama Django de los muertos! - Miles de esqueletos se arrodillaron ante el nuevo lider esperando alguna orden

- Y mi primera misión como lider es... - dice sujetanto fuertemente una guitarra negra - acabar con el tigre! - rompe una fotografía del tigre

- Djangoo le voy a decir a tu madre que intentaste arrebatarme mi poder - se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

- Abuelaa? - apareció sartana

- Django de los muertos! estás castigado!

- Pero porque...! - dijo con una cara de frustracion

- porque soy indestructible y si white pantera no me ha destruido porque tendria que hacerlo un chamaco?

- dejame esta para mi si? - poniendo ojos de cachorro

sartana rodo los ojos- esta bien, anda y "destruye" al tigre - haciendo comillas con los dedos

- si, porfin mi plan dará resultado y ya no seré django el pequeño nieto de sartana muahahahaha - riendose

- Diviertete y no te lastimes - los esqueletos bandidos se comenzaron a reir

- ABUELAA! - reclamo

_**Casa de frida...**_

Frida se encontraba caminando en circulos en su propia habitación, Emiliano había salido y en su ausencia habia dejado a los doberman al cuidado de sus hijas...

- Sopes! ahora si que la regé... - Seguia caminando frida preocupada - Que le voy a decir? que confundi su boca con un churro!?

de pronto aparece una silueta por el marco de la ventana, frida lo ignora hasta que este lanza un rugido

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY - grita de sorpresa frida - Ma-ma-manny que haces aqui? - dice aun sorprendida y algo enojada por la prescencia del moreno

-Heeeey esa es forma de recibir a tu mejor amigo? - decia temeroso manny

- Pues, respondeme primero a mi que yo hice primero la pregunta- Respondio la peliazul

- Frida estás muy rara, pues yo venía a .. a preguntarte algo - dijo llevando su brazo hacia atrás de su cuello sudando un poco de los nervios y sonriendole a su mejor amiga

- Pues, que es manny? - dice frotandose las manos nerviosa - escupelo tigre - tratando de sonar divertida

- Pues, es algo complicado... pero todo que está relacionado al amor es complicado.. - al decir la palabra "amor se sintio algo raro

- Amor? de que rayos est´s hablando manny? - Pregunto su mejor amiga

- Seré directo, yo... em... te... tu sabes... - dice sonriendo

- No lo sé manny, puedes ir directo al grano que pronto va a venir mi papá y si descubre que no he limpiado mi cuarto me gritará y pero aún si te encuentra a ti te matará - dice riendose como si se tratara de una broma

el moreno suspiro - Yo... te gusto?- dijo mirandola a los ojos, mientras en las mejillas de ella se dibujaba un pequeño rubor pero por más fuerte que haya sido su sentimiento ella respondio con un rotundo "no"

- uuuuuuuuuuuuuf que alivio, por un momento creía que me ibas a decir que te gustaba - dijo el moreno limpiandose el sudor de la frente - que dices frida vamos a arrojar mole a la gente en la calle o mejor vamos con granpapi a robar la dulcería ?

- No, hoy no me siento de animos manny - dijo triste ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo

-ooooh como quieras, adios - dijo sonriendo y se fue

Como podía ser tan tonto? y esque no se habia dado cuenta lo que acababa de hacer..le acababa de romper el corazón a frida, a su mejor amiga y ahora nada sería igual ...

- Asi que no le gusto, no sé porque pero arriesgarme no me sirvió de nada, serán mis goggles? o quizá es que no soy de las que tienen el rostro como muñequitas de porcelana... - se decia a ella misma la chica de cabello azul - pero ya no más, manuel rivera.. te voy a gustar y ya sé como hacerle - va sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de sus hermanas y extrae una revista de esas de adolescentes de moda -

_**Casa de manny ...**_

- vaya si que es tarde, esto de pelear con el loco doctor chipole me va a terminar matando

- ES DR CHIPOTLE! - se escuchó a lo lejos

- será mejor que no despierte a papá o me matará por llegar tan...- derrepente se enciende la luz y white pantera dio un grito al aire

- Manuel Pablo O'Brian Gutiérrez Equihua Rivera, que demonios haces llegando a estas horas de la noche y dime que diablos le sucedio a tu cara - manny venia todo rasguñado

Granpapi entra la sala y solo puede sonreir y orgulloso - Que haces a estas horas fuera de casa? oh! mi nieto! sigue haciendo maldades, me pones muy orgulloso.. seguramente vienes de casa de frida eh? las muchachas de ahora tienen las hormonas mas que alborotadas- se va

White pantera solo puede enfadarse ante el comentario de su padre y rojo de la ira - MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAANUEL - manny solo retrocedio por miedo a como se habia puesto su padre, granpapi si que metia la pata! - me vas a explicar como es este asunto de frida, y porque granpapi dijo lo que dijo no me quiero imaginar lo peor.. - se tapaba el rostro

- Tranquilo papa, no hicimos nada, ni vengo de casa de frida ... - dijo calmado, esto hizo que su padre se tranquilizara - mira he venido de pelear con el malvado doctor chipotle jr unos golpes pero nada mas,..-

- frida no estbaa ahi contigo? - Pregunto rodolfo

- No, papá- dijo manny mirando hacia abajo

- Se han peleado? se me hace extraño que no te haya acompañado como siempre lo hace -

- no papa, se sentia algo mal es todo... y si ya termino el interrogatorio quiero dormir - se va a su habitacion.

_**Al dia siguiente en Leone **_

- Que extraño que frida no haya venido hoy a la escuela, es tarde incluso para mi! , gracias al gran dios que existen los telefonos celulares- saco su celular y le escribió un texto a frida

pero algo impidió al moreno terminar el texto.. en la escuela leone se mostraron chavos sorprendidos y chavas con cara de envidia pues por ahi pasaba al parecer una estrella de televisión o algo parecido... manny fue hacia el tumulto y lo que vió lo impacto... era... era frida! su frida! vestida con una falda rosa y un par de pendientes que le hacían juego, se habia puesto algo de maquillaje

- guaaau frida - manny se quedo perplejo - te ves... te ves

- eepa, que te pasa manny? porque me miras asi?

- la verdad... - una explosión detuvo las palabras de manny parecia que habia problemas, asi que giro su hebilla para convertirse en.. el tigre!

- Manny, ese no es django? que hace aqui? - dijo mirando al esqueleto

- No podrá hacer mucho... - lanzo su garra hacia el marco de la puerta de leone y cargó a frida pateando a django y quitandole su preciada guitarra- parece que la agilidad no es lo tuyo verdad? - dijo ironico hacia django

- No, y lo tuyo tampoco al parecer - y aparecio un ejercito de esqueletos uno de ellos le arrebató la guitarra negra al tigre y se la regresó a django - ahora di tus ultimas palabras, el tigre- "y mi abuelita dijo que no iba a poder" susurró para el mismo y los demás esqueletos rodaron los ojoos

- django tengo que decirte que.. - manny salta esquivando todos los esqueletos hacia django y sujetando su poderosa guitarra con sus garras - saltas como colegiala -

- que? - dijo django y cuando manny estuvo a punto de destruir la preciada guitarra de django un grito se escuchó - MAAAAAAAAANNY -

- Dr chichipo! que este es el día en donde todos los villanos van a invadirme? - dijo confundido en lo que django escapaba

- ES DR CHIPOTLE! nunca aprendes riveraaa y frida, estás mas linda que de costumbre - dijo manejando un robot que sujetaba a frida

- Ah contigo acabo en un santiamen - dijo manny presionando un botón rojo que se encontraba en lap arte de atrás del robot -solo un idiota como tu pone un boton de autodestruccion en su propio robot

- ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAAS RIVERA - dijo volando por los cielos al explotar el robot

- El dr chipotle me ha desecho el peinado y creo que me raspe la rodilla - intento sonar como damisela en peligro frida, algo que le causo raresa a manny

- Frida, dejale de actuar como muñeca de cristal no?

- Que ? soy una chava, debo ser así es normal

- No, no es normal.. lo siento, yo no quiero a una damisela en peligro.. yo quiero a mi mejor amiga, avisame cuando vuelva si? - dijo con una expresion de enfado en el rostro, algo que hizo que frida volteara la vista hacia abajo y se sintiera triste

- Manny, nunca me habias hablado de esta manera..

- Estas actuando como las tontas chavas que solo se preocupan por su color de labial..y .. QUE DIABLOS OCURRIO CON TUS GOGGLES?

- Cambié si? no soy una niña, ya crecí ya maduré.. ya debo comportarme como una señorita, estoy a punto de cumplir los 15 años dentro de un par de semanas y hay ciertas cosas que deben cambiar por naturaleza

- Es por naturaleza, o es porque quieres impresionar a algun chavo? es por el lobo verdad...?- dijo esto ultimo con cierta sequedad en la garganta

- No, no , no... pero sí, me gusta un chavo y no sé que hacer para que él se fije en mi

- Aunque debo admitir que te ves muy linda hoy ... esta no eres tú, y creo que deberias intentarle gustar por lo qeu tu eres..y - frida corta a manny - Tu no entiendes nada! no pasas por lo que yo paso, porque todas se mueren por ti, porque te gusta la idiota de zoe aves! porque porque.. AAAAAAAAAAAAH no puedo ni hablar contigo - se va enojada

- Frida... frida.. FRIDA! - le grito manny pero aún asi ella no volteo

- RIVERA, que significa esto! por destruir la escuela, y ya no me queda oficina no me queda de otra que ... - vio la expresion de tristeza de manny al ver que frida se iba y chakal fue bueno por primera vez en la historia - expulsarte por lo que resta del día..

Manny camino a casa temprano estaba decepcionado por todas las cosas que le habia dicho frida, su frida, el amor de su vida.. y es que el habia estado enamorado de ella desde el año pasado y tenia miedo de todo lo que le pasaba, de como la veia de manera diferente, de como quería besarla... pero sobre todo le vino a la mente cuando le pregunto si le gustaba o no y granpapi siempre lo decía cuando una mujer dice "no" es "si" que tonto habia sido! como le encantaría resolver todo esto...

**_En otra parte de la ciudad milagro_**

Frida iba caminando pensando en que si llegba a casa su padre la mataría por escapar de la escuela y los vendedores de churros abrían tarde podría irse a la feria pero nada era divertido sin manny, sin su mejor amigo y el chico de sus sueños..de pronto un aterradora silueta se puso al frente de frida...

- Django, que demonios haces aqui? - pregunto la peliazul

- Sé de tus problemas amorosos con tu novio así que vine a ayudarte a planear la venganza

- Venganza? mi novio? ja... manny no es mi novio!

- Pero la parte de los problemas amorosos es cierta no suarez?

- No te interesa mi vida sentimental django

- No me juzges yo odio a rivera pero tú, tu me llegaas a caer bien por eso quiero ayudarte

- Ayudarme? jamas aceptare nada que le haga daño a manny

- Quien dijo algo sobre dañar al tigre? te equivocas conmigo en realidad no soy tan malo

- jajajaj y voy a creerte verdad? no confiare en alguien que su apelido es "de los muertos"

- vamos frida es sencillo, yo fingo que te capturo tu gritas ayuda el tigre viene y finges que vas a morir y así le vas a dar un gran susto

- No django, no lo haré..

- Entonces vendrás por las malas - lanza un acorde con su guitarra que hace caer inconciente a frida

Frida abre sus ojos lentamente al parecer estaba en su "celda de siempre" con un cartel vistozo que decía "frida" en la guarida de sartna de los muertos..

-Django...

_**En la casa del macho..**_

- Frida, tengo uqe ir a buscarla y decirle que lo siento no sé porque, pero las mujeres son complicadas..

El moreno buscó toda la tarde a frida, fue a su casa y no estaba.. frecuento los lugares donde solían ir, incluso en la escuela pero no estaba, se comenzó a preocupar, en su mano llevava los goggles de frida. los tomó de su cuarto y solo se le cruzó dos ideas en la mente..

- Dr Chipotle? naa ese ni puede con su robot, solo me queda una opcion, Sartana.

Por otro lado frida estaba aburrida componienod una canción con una harmónica hasta que apareció django..

- Frida suarez, hermosa frida suaarez.. serás una hermosa hermosa novia para mi

- Novia dijiste?

- y cuando te quite esa piel y seas una esqueleto como yo, reinarás conmigo y ya el tigre no podrá hacer nada para interponerse entre nuestro amor

- jajaja ni muerta saldría contigo

- ELLA NUNCA SERÁ TU NOVIA - se escucha un rugido y el tigre entra en escena xD - ni aunque me mandes miles de esqueletos bandidos podrás vencerme, eres solo un saco de huesos

- El tigre? como diste conmigo!

- Frida siempre se mete en problemas con sartana, pero ya veo que ahora son problemas con django o quiero decir "el adorable nietecito"

- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! bandidos, a él! - los bandidos atacan al tigre, el comienza a pelear con ellos aunque ellos son más y acorralan al tigre entonces manny se quita el cinturon y lo lanza hacia la jaula de frida mientras todos los bandidos sse abalanzan sobre el ..- FRIDA TOMA MI CINTURON, SÉ LA TIGRESA Y AYUDAME QUE SE ME CAEN LOS PANTALONES D: - ffrida coge el cinturon - pero manny mi falda y mi peinado va a ... - la interrumpe el moreno - frida por favor! - frida asiente con la cabeza se lo poneggira la hebilla y zas! frida ahora es la tigresa! - ajuaaaaaaa- logra salir de la prisión y corre quitando a todos los bandidos de su camino - manny resiste ya voy por ti! - agarra a manny y patea a todos los bandidos mientras a manny se le caen los pantalones xd - ya habrá tiempo por el momento aguanta quedarte en calzones! - rie frida y llegan hasta django

- Django te traje al tigre, ahora si tendrmeos tiempo para iniciar lo nuestro - dice frida convertida en la tigresa de forma muy seductora hacia django que hizo que se distrayera por un momento

Manny la miro confundido, lo engañaban sus ojo y oidos? pero sintio tranquilidad cuando frida le guiño un ojo en señal de que todo iba a estar bien

- Nunca crei que pasara asi, serás la reina del mundo y te convertirás en una de las mas temidas villanas

- Solo te pido un favor si "mi amor" ?- le decia frida a django

- Dimelo - demasiado distraido con firda para ver que el tigre estaba det´ras de el en calzones xD para patear su guitarrah acia el abismo

- Me prestarías tu guitarra para destuir yo misma al tigre?

- Pero.. .frida.. princesa

- Por favor, andalee - pone cara de perrito-

- Esta bien tomala - embobado se la da -

- Manny! ten - Se la arroja a manny y este pisa la guitarra destruyendola

- Que? - y en un 2x3 django se esfuma y todos los esqueletos quedan hecho polvo dejando a manny y frida solos...

- WOW, WOW, WOW, frida estuviste fantastica- dice manny agarrandose los pantalones para que no se le caigan

- Jeje, creo que lo vas a nesitar- dice quitandose el cinturon y regresandoselo a manny

manny se sonroja - gracias.. -

- de nada - sonrie

- y ... perdón si he sido un tonto solo quería de vuelta a mi frida

- Perdoname a mi, sé que te gusta zoe aves y no te culpo, ella es linda... digo a su manera de supervillana jeje - dice triste

- No, no me gusta la loca de zoe aves

- Enserio? pues, enserio perdon si he estado rara y la verdad este vestidito rosa no va nada conmigo

- Creo que esto es tuyo...- extiende sus manos y esta un par de goggles

- MIS GOGGLES! - abraza a manny haciendo que el moreno se quede embobado

- neta,gracias por todo manny no puedo creer que estuve a punto de perder a mi mejor amigo por esto

- No me perderás nunca frida - sonriendo

- Fui una tonta jajaja - se coloca los goggles y sonrie

- Si que lo fuiste pero entiende no tienes que hacer nada para gustarme

- Que.. pero... yo te gusto?

- No digas nada, bésame tonta - y el moreno le planta un beso en los labios hacienod que frida abra los ojos de puro nerviosismo pero despues se fue llevando por el amor que habia sentido desde siempre por su mejor amigo, el beso más dulce de todos.. que marcaría una nueva etapa entre los mejores amigos para ser "algo más"

FIN

no me critiqueen buu :cc

si desean agregenme a fb, está en mi descripcion igual y me encanta hacer amigos nuevos :)

Nos leemos!


End file.
